The present invention relates to vehicle steering and, particularly, relates to a steering and drive control system for a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,691 discloses a steering and drive control system for a vehicle. The system includes two hydraulic motors. The respective motors drive ground engaging members on opposite sides of the vehicle. The drive direction and speed of each motor is controlled by actuation of a manually controlled linkage.
To drive the vehicle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,691 in a forward direction, both hydraulic motors are actuated to drive the ground engaging members forward. To drive the vehicle in a reverse direction both hydraulic motors are actuated to drive the ground engaging members in reverse. To steer the vehicle, one hydraulic motor is actuated to drive its associated ground engaging member on one side of the vehicle in one direction, and the other hydraulic motor is actuated to drive its associated ground engaging member on the other side of the vehicle in the opposite direction. The manually controlled linkage includes a steering wheel which moves to pivot a shaft to actuate the hydraulic motors in either a forward or reverse direction. The steering wheel rotates to rotate the shaft to actuate the hydraulic motors in opposite directions for steering the vehicle.